


【卡黄】败者

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 标题瞎起，卡A婷B，不喜勿入
Relationships: Huang Tingting/Li Yitong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【卡黄】败者

ABO OOC 强制预警  
仍然是那不勒斯背景  
老早的一个坑终于填完了

“啊哈...求....你..嗯啊...要...不了...”眼泪从眼眶里不争气地涌出，这是第几天了？黄婷婷不记得了，大概是从事情失败之后她就一直在这里了...

察觉到身下人的不专心，李斯特俯下身子，张嘴叼住了那布满红痕的后颈，故意用虎牙去嘶磨那鲜嫩的皮肤。刺痛感唤回了黄婷婷的心思，她看着那人靠近她的后颈，以为她又要标记，顺从的低下头，头发自然顺着光滑的皮肤散开，露出了后脖的腺体。

“你也就在这时乖一点了...”本来没有想要标记，但既然身下人这么配合，她还是咬开了腺体注入了自己的信息素。  
本来微不可闻的香槟味瞬间浓郁的有些呛人，黄婷婷不喜欢李斯特的信息素，她讨厌酒，更讨厌强势的Alpha。

满屋子的香槟味熏得黄婷婷有些发昏...

窗外的月亮格外的圆，格外的亮，就像事情败露的那一天晚上一样。

时间回到那晚......

瓶中的乳白色液体如牛奶般诱人，谁又能想到它是致命毒药的唯一解药呢？明明今天晚上就可以结束了，她为什么还会如此焦躁不安呢？黄婷婷抿了抿唇，看着窗外的景色，今晚的月亮，格外的好呢，巍峨的古堡再月光下熠熠生辉，充满了威严感与美感，只是可惜，这儿的主人，永远不会回来了。

脑子里突然出现那人的脸，那人离开时，还一脸开心地对她说：一切已经结束，她们可以毫无阻碍的在一起了...

明明一切都在计划中，为什么她会这么难过呢？

“咔哒。”一阵清脆的响声，门被开了...

...?  
黄婷婷全身都僵硬了，怎么可能，难道计划失败了？她没有转过头去，也不敢转过头去，身后沉重的脚步声很重，但又不慢，每走一步都像是一把大锤敲在她心头，恐惧从心头升起，她知道那人是怎么对待背叛者的，即使她们现在的关系，她也不敢确定...

巨大的阴影笼罩着她，一股血腥味扑面而来，黄婷婷闭上双眼，等待她的裁决。

“侯爵真是好手段。”冰冷的语气中带着阵阵杀意，身子被强行扳过去，手腕被紧紧地抓着，力道大的像是要把她的骨头捏碎，疼痛逼迫她睁开了眼，那人面色阴翳，黄婷婷毫不怀疑她会被这人从这上面丢下去。

“为了这一次行动不惜张开腿让我玩半年，怎么，仗着你是Beta我不能永远标记你就可以出卖自己的身体吗？”那人的语气越来越急促，黄婷婷张开嘴想要解释，却被堵住了唇，那人整个身体都压在她身上，扑面而来的血腥味混着酒味几乎让她窒息，她整个人被抵在窗口，背后的石砖硌的她腰都要断了...

嘴里浓重的酒气熏得她头脑发昏，唇上有些刺痛，嘴里一丝丝腥味蔓延开来，黄婷婷皱了皱眉，心里开始不安，这人似乎不想杀她？那她想干嘛？

身上重量一轻，紧接着一只手摸上了她的大腿，裙摆被撩起，贴身衣物被粗暴的扯下，然后一个巨物挤进了腿间。

什么，她想？...

容不得黄婷婷多想，那人胯一顶，硬物就直接进入了干燥的小穴，鲜血顺着巨根流下...听着侯爵的痛呼，报复的快感从心中升起，不顾她的抗拒，李斯特开始快速抽动了起来，心底也打定了一个主意。

她果然还是舍不得杀了她...

李斯特心想，她低头含住了那人的耳垂，感受着黄婷婷的颤抖，她轻轻说到，“黄婷婷，你给我生一个孩子，我就原谅你，好不好？”

“啊...你说什么？不...不行！”黄婷婷被恐惧笼罩，她虽然喜欢李斯特但也没有到给她生孩子的地步，尽管帝国特殊的药物让beta也能很容易怀孕，但她更宁愿李斯特杀了她。

“这可由不得你...” 这无疑是恶魔的低语...

黄婷婷痛的不行，没有前戏的进入让她感受到了撕裂般的痛苦，那人在她身子里横冲直撞，毫无章法，看着近在咫尺的李斯特，她心一狠，张嘴狠狠的咬上了眼前这细嫩的脖颈，血腥味瞬间在口中蔓延开来，就连体内的巨物都跟着抖了抖。

“嘶...”

李斯特发了狠，直起身子两只手死死的按住黄婷婷，巨兽不再怜惜，直接整根没入到底，狠狠地撞在了生殖腔口上，那儿现在是完全闭合的，被这么一顶开了个小小的口子。

黄婷婷现在半个身子都悬在了窗外，那人上半身的重量都通过手臂压在了她瘦弱的肩膀上，失重的感觉让她本能地害怕，两只手不得不撑在窗沿上，腿也被迫环住了那人的腰，巨兽重重地顶上了生殖腔口，疼的她两眼发黑。

“唰啦...”衣物被毫不留情的撕碎，一具瘦弱白皙的身体展现在李斯特面前，脖颈上还有着浅浅的吻痕，李斯特脖子上的血滴落到黄婷婷身上，平添了一份凄厉的美感。  
真好看，李斯特觉得不管看多少次都看不够，她有时也不明白为什么作为beta的黄婷婷对她有着比Omega还大的吸引力。

不过...看着黄婷婷平坦的小腹在她每一次顶到底时都会凸起一个点，李斯特就更加觉得难以忍耐。

黄婷婷已经疼的说不出话了，感受到身体里的巨兽变得更加滚烫，且膨胀了几分，她就知道，李斯特快射了。很快，随着李斯特的一声低吼，那人死死地挺身抵住那尚未张开的生殖腔口，尽数释放了自己。

血混合着白浊的液体从穴口涌出，顺着黄婷婷的股间滴落到了地上，打湿了地毯。黄婷婷咬着牙被迫接受这一切，而李斯特随着快感却变得更加暴躁，她贪婪的想要更多，“黄婷婷，你这样让我觉得我是在和尸体做爱。”

“你...”她是真的疼的说不出话，也不想说话。

知道为什么的李斯特也没再说什么，她今天很生气，而黄婷婷不幸成为了她生气的源头与发泄的对象，看着黄婷婷湿润的眼眸，嘴唇也因疼痛变得苍白无比，李斯特想了想，然后坏笑着拿出了一瓶药。

透明的玻璃瓶中装着红色的液体，像是草莓汁一般，看起来很诱人，但黄婷婷知道李斯特拿出来的肯定不是什么好东西。

“张嘴，喝了。”

“......”黄婷婷闭着嘴，倔强地看着李斯特。也就几秒钟，李斯特很快就失去了耐心，她强行捏住黄婷婷的下巴，强迫她张开嘴，然后把液体灌了进去。  
“吞下去，不准吐。”

“咳咳咳...”黄婷婷被呛到了，她想把那涩人的液体吐出来，但李斯特抵着她的下颚逼迫她吞了下去。

满意地看着黄婷婷把药给吞了，李斯特露出一个得逞的笑容，她将人抱起，放到了柔软的大床上，然后用一个锁链铐住了黄婷婷的脚踝，防止她逃跑，便进了浴室，她得清洗一下身上的血迹和伤口。

在看到李斯特进了浴室后，黄婷婷努力把手伸进喉咙里抠，想把药吐出来，但只是徒劳，胃里如同火烧一般蔓延到全身，药已经开始起作用了。

“啊哈...呜....”这种感觉太陌生了，黄婷婷全身都开始发软，本来还痛着的下体也渐渐开始变得奇怪，就像是...空虚。黄婷婷一下子就反应过来，但却没有任何办法，眼眸因情欲而变得湿润，整个人身上都泛着奇怪的红晕，她把自己缩成一团，来抵御这陌生的感觉。

“啊...哈呜...”一股无名的欲火燃烧着理智，黄婷婷微微张嘴，吐着小舌，手无助地在身上乱摸，试图减缓那酥麻的感觉。

“哈...啊嗯....呜...”手指探进那湿润不堪的花园，蜜口微微张开，透明的爱液从那穴口中不断溢出，打湿了床单。黄婷婷轻轻按了一下那娇嫩的花瓣，忍不住低吟出声，酥麻的快感得到了一丝缓解，双腿夹紧了自己的手，黄婷婷颤抖着伸出一根手指，挺进了那柔软的地方。

“啊~”连尾音都打着颤，眼中起了一层水雾，看起来可怜楚楚。

李斯特刚出来，就差点被那满屋子的罂粟味信息素冲昏了头脑，咬了口舌尖，血腥味让李斯特静下了心神，还好黄婷婷不是Omega，不然这信息素谁不发疯？

自然地放出信息素与之交融，香槟与罂粟混合，醉人又迷人。

黄婷婷自然看到了李斯特，就像是看到了救星一般，那双美眸中含着的泪珠终于落下，甚至爬起身想要向李斯特那儿去。  
“哈...阿...阿特...”黄婷婷喘息着喊着李斯特，那娇媚的声音冲击着李斯特的神经。

李斯特将欲要起身的黄婷婷按回床上，红着一双眼盯着她，黄婷婷的理智早就已经烟消云散了，她主动张开腿，露出那已经潮湿不堪的花园，透明的小水珠散落在那不多的森林上，细嫩的花瓣往外翻着，蜜口一张一合，像是在邀请着。

她将自己毫无保留地展现在李斯特面前，像是一朵含苞待放的玫瑰，吸引着他人来采摘。

下面的巨兽早已挺起，李斯特的气息越来越沉重，坚挺憋得连青筋都出来了。她实在忍不住了，既然黄婷婷都这么主动了，她也只好领情。

李斯特微微托起黄婷婷得腰，挺身准备进军，但没想到黄婷婷比她还迫不及待，她刚刚才把前端对准了那蜜口，黄婷婷就直接坐了下来，巨兽顺通无比地顺着湿润的甬道滑到了底，顶到了敏感的凸起点，两人都舒服地哼哼出声，黄婷婷更是在李斯特还没缓过来时就开始自行动了起来。

**，这药还真好用，能让平时总是一副禁欲模样的侯爵都变得这么淫荡。

李斯特愉悦地眯起了眼，享受了黄婷婷的服务，淫靡的水声在两人的交合处响起，像是动听的交响曲。李斯特一只手扶着黄婷婷的腰，一只手摸上了她的前胸，握住那丰盈的柔软，手上的力道却一点也不轻，连红印都勒了出来，尽管这样，黄婷婷还是感受到了难言而喻的刺激，那小豆子挺立在空气中，吸引着李斯特来品尝。

“啊...特...阿特....不...吸...哈啊...”

身娇体柔的黄婷婷很快便没了力气，尽管巨兽带来的欢愉让她想要继续，但腰实在酸的动不了了，她大口喘着粗气，无助地抱住李斯特埋在她胸前的头，她能感受到那灵巧的小舌在她的胸上流连，刺激的她挺起了身，让李斯特能够更好地品尝。

李斯特抬起了头，看着那两颗诱人的红豆上沾满了她的口水，即使很不舍但她还是将黄婷婷放平在床上，开始主动抽动起分身，两人的手紧紧地十指相扣在一起，李斯特卖力地将黄婷婷送上了云端。

“啊啊啊黄婷婷我..我要...我要射了！”

“哈啊...阿特....啊...”

李斯特松开黄婷婷的手抓住她的大腿将她往自己身上带，下身死死地顶住那已经完全张开的生殖腔口，将盛满了爱意的精液尽数注入，黄婷婷大幅度地颤抖着，享受着这绝顶的快感，大量的爱液从肉穴中分泌而出，打湿了两人的腿间。

李斯特抖了好几次才完全释放完自己，黄婷婷的肚子像是怀孕了一般鼓了起来，尽管药效还在持续，身体仍然想要，但她还是哑着嗓音哭着说，“不要....李...李斯特....不要...小孩...”

潜意识在抗拒吗？李斯特抽出性器，大量的白浊液体混着爱液从穴口喷涌而出，在下面形成了一个小潭，黄婷婷的肚子也已肉眼可见的速度扁了下来。

黄婷婷失神地喘息着享受着快感的余韵，理智也逐渐回笼，很快她便为自己的行为感到羞耻，为李斯特的行为感到愤懑。可是药效仍在继续，蜜口仍有爱液与精液流出，因为刚刚的操弄还没有合上，嫩穴因为巨兽的退出而变得空虚，那酥痒的感觉折磨地黄婷婷快要发疯。

她的理智在拒绝，但她的身体却做了叛徒。

巨兽仍然昂着头，李斯特盯着黄婷婷，看着她清醒了些许的眼眸，听着她拒绝的语言，眼底的温柔慢慢褪去，一股难以言喻的暴躁从心底升起，为什么她还是要拒绝她？

“啊啊啊...阿特...难受...”她扭动着纤细的腰肢，催促着李斯特再次进入。

然而李斯特却抓住黄婷婷的一只手，将它放在了穴口，“黄婷婷我改主意了，你不愿意就算了，所以你还是自己解决吧。”

“你...”黄婷婷红着眼眶，咬着下唇，眼中装满了无辜与斥责，李斯特却视而不见，她带起黄婷婷那修长的手指，把它送入了黄婷婷自己的蜜穴。

“呜...嗯啊...”尽管觉得很羞耻，但快乐很快就淹没了理智，黄婷婷弓着身子，指骨节节深入了自己体内，无师自通地开始抽送，很快便又加入了一根手指，尽管没有像李斯特服务那般痛快，但至少那股酥麻感得到了释放，她忘情地呻吟着再次到达了高潮，全然忘了身边还有一个人。

李斯特咽了咽口水，操，好一个美人自慰图，她简直恨不得自己上了，她本来想让黄婷婷求她，没想到弄巧成拙了，看着黄婷婷在她面前泄了身，李斯特开始懊恼。

看着黄婷婷张着腿在她面前高潮，那穴口中不断有爱液涌出，李斯特就觉得血脉喷张，她正想起身上前，却有一只玲珑小巧的玉足抵在了她腹部，然后向下滑去踩在了巨兽上。  
“哈...啊..你说了的...”那双眼里还带着未褪去的情欲，媚眼迷离，李斯特觉得黄婷婷是故意的。

靠，她干嘛要跟她讲道理？

“呼...黄婷婷，你解决了可我还没解决呢...”李斯特咬牙切齿地说着，原本肿胀的小斯特在小脚的按摩下胀的更厉害了。

“关我什么事？”黄婷婷的声音软软糯糯地，就像是在撒娇一般，那双眼中闪过一丝狡黠，没有逃过李斯特的眼睛。

看着那一张一合的红润小嘴，李斯特突然有个大胆的想法，以往黄婷婷跟她做爱都是羞涩的要死，从来没有帮她口过...

她一只手穿过黄婷婷的秀发，慢慢扣在了她的后脑勺。  
“当然关你事了，这可是你惹出来的，嗯...你怎么也得负责把它解决吧？”

手暗中发力，半推半就着把黄婷婷带到了自己面前，强迫她面对小斯特。

“不，不要...”声波婉转，就像是娇嗔一般，虽然嘴上拒绝着，但手却自顾自地摸上那已经青筋暴起的兽身，上面还沾着白色的浊液，兽头已经还是撑不住分泌出很多透明液体了。

浓烈的Alpha气息扑面而来，黄婷婷潜意识中的理智是拒绝的，但那该死的药效却扰乱了她的神经，她伸出那柔软的小舌，试探着舔舐了一下兽头，那透明的液体进入口中，味道很怪异，她皱了皱眉，还是吞了下去。

微微张开小嘴，将整个头部含入口中，小手很主动地上下滑动着巨兽，缓解它的痛苦。她尝试着将其深度吞入口中，但实在太大了，只一半就几乎塞满了她的小嘴，那巨兽上沾的爱液与精液一并进入她的口中，那顶端又顶着她的喉咙，黄婷婷有些打呕。

尽管黄婷婷没什么技巧，但李斯特还是很受用，她微微眯着眼看着埋头在她身下服务的人，努力忍住想射的冲动，她还没有好好享用那舒爽的小嘴呢。

黄婷婷的头上下起伏，努力地吞吐着巨兽，很快她就感觉到后脑勺上扣着的手开始发力，带着她加快了吞吐的速率。

“唔...”有点深了！那巨兽越来越没章法，在她口中横冲直撞，甚至还深入了喉咙中，喉咙里传来的刺痛把她生理泪水都给逼了出来，她无力地拍着李斯特的大腿，希望她能慢一点。

但爽起来的李斯特根本就不管她，黄婷婷感受到嘴中的巨兽膨胀了几分，很快一股浓腥的白液从兽头喷出，洒满了她的口腔。

她闭着眼整张小脸都皱在了一起，感受那巨兽在她口中都了好几次才射完，小嘴早就兜不住那么多的液体了，李斯特索性抽了出来直接射在她脸上。

“呜~”黄婷婷眯着眼，抬手擦掉了脸上的浊液，在吞咽了几次后才将口中的精液吞下，她一只手扶着那仍然坚挺的巨兽，倒是很贴心地舔干净了巨兽身上的遗留物。

李斯特缓了缓，看着黄婷婷的动作，看着她小心翼翼地舔干净了她的分身，看着黄婷婷抬起头来欲求不满地望着她，那樱桃小嘴上还有着一丝白液，那白皙的小手还抓着她的分身。

李斯特感叹了一下这药的强大，连黄婷婷这种自制力强大的人都能在这药的影响下丢盔卸甲，变得比Omega还淫荡。

“啊啊阿特...给我...”黄婷婷根本想不出自己怎么能说出这种话，但身体就像是不受自己控制一般，主动贴上了李斯特。

不过...李斯特的坏心眼又来了，她将黄婷婷翻过来让她趴在床上，却分开她的秀发一把叼住了那已经红的发肿的腺体，将自己的信息素尽悉注入。

黄婷婷根本没想到李斯特会这么突然，尽管很不情愿，但她还是低着头顺服着李斯特的动作。

或许这就是药的最好的解药，黄婷婷觉得自己突然就清醒了很多，对身体的控制权也回来了，但下身的酥软感让她难堪，可她只觉得又羞又愤，她觉得这可能只是个开始，这么久的相处，她知道，李斯特本来就不是个什么正常人。

她是个疯子。

在完成标记后，药效似乎就消失了，那如同Omega般的粘腻的信息素消失不见，几乎闻不到了，但并不妨碍李斯特继续发情。

感受到黄婷婷想要逃离，她直接搂住她的腰，将整个人贴在了黄婷婷身上，用分身去摩擦那正淌出蜜液的穴口，张嘴含住那粉嫩的耳朵，含糊不清的喊着，“婷婷...”

那温热的鼻息打在黄婷婷脸上，黄婷婷咬了咬唇，想起刚刚发生的事，羞耻感几乎将她淹没，感觉到小腹中似有电流窜过，激得她全身发麻，甬道里一阵热流涌出，穴口有一个不怀好意的家伙正蠢蠢欲动，她想让它进来，但又不想，下身的酥麻感折磨着她。

她摇着头拒绝着，“李斯特...哈...求求你放过我...”

然而李斯特却挺了挺身，让前端进入了蜜穴中，听着黄婷婷不可自制地呻吟出声，调笑道，“看来婷婷还是下面的嘴比较诚实呢。”

尽管很不情愿，但身体反应永远比脑子更快更诚实，黄婷婷也不知道自己是什么时候主动翘起了臀配合李斯特动作，后入的姿势让巨兽能更好地进入其中，而这种野兽般交合的姿势也更加激发了李斯特的兽性，她像是个不知疲惫的机器，疯狂地冲击着那已经有些红肿的蜜穴，像是一个打桩机一般，穴口的嫩肉被操的外翻，两人的交合处早已被爱液打湿，肉体拍击产生的水声显得格外淫靡。

“哈...黄婷婷...啊...”李斯特故意一次又一次地顶在那已经张开的生殖腔口，那端口的软肉像是在吸着兽头，让她几乎要发疯。

“嗯啊...慢点...哈，我不行了...”黄婷婷几乎已经脱力了，任由李斯特将她按入柔软的床榻内，让那人像是野兽一般地后入她跟她交合，很快熟悉的感觉再度升起，黄婷婷也不压抑自己的声音，喘息着达到了高潮。

李斯特也重重地顶上那腔口，将精华尽数注入了其中。

然而黄婷婷却突然开始反抗，险些将李斯特翻下去，随后被李斯特扣住肩膀死死地摁住，那巨兽也更进一步死死地顶住那腔口。  
“呜呜呜不要，求求你...”

眼内大滴大滴地从黄婷婷眼中滑落，腹内的胀感让她难受无比，多次高潮后席卷而来的疲惫也让她的眼皮开始打架，但她仍然不想让那些精液停留在她体内。

万一真的怀孕了怎么办？她不敢想，也不想想。

李斯特没有说话，她轻轻吻掉了黄婷婷落下的泪水，大手温柔地给黄婷婷顺着毛，然后缓缓遮住了眼睛。

“睡吧。”她说。

黄婷婷真的是累到脱离了，当光在眼前消失时就差不多坠入了梦乡。

李斯特吻了吻光洁脖颈后的腺体，没有立即拔出巨兽，而是耐心地等待生殖腔口闭合，她理了理黄婷婷那有些乱掉的秀发，露出了一个招牌豹笑。

才刚刚开始呢...


End file.
